


Ramé (Dark Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Incest, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark young, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: "Amo a Peggy, la amo tanto. Creo que lo que más amo de ella es el color marrón de sus ojos, que caen tan bien con el marrón de su cabello. También su delicada sonrisa, su ímpetu a la hora de luchar, al defender su posición... su manera de mirar el mundo, de siempre sacrificarse por los demás. Su estatura pequeña, su inteligencia.Nuestro hijo es igual, por eso... también lo amo mucho. Aunque se que algo anda mal en ello, porque al igual que con Peggy, también me gusta que Tony duerma a mi lado.Solo espero nadie nos juzgue, desde que ella murió, mi hijo y yo, solo nos tenemos a nosotros. Tony se parece tanto a Peggy..."Steve Rogers testimonio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 216





	Ramé (Dark Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Tony es el hijo de Steve Rogers y Peggy Carter en esta historia.

* * *

_Ramé: “_ _algo caótico y hermoso a la vez”_

Amo a Peggy, la amo tanto. Creo que lo que más amo de ella es el color marrón de sus ojos, que caen tan bien con el marrón de su cabello. También su delicada sonrisa, su ímpetu a la hora de luchar, al defender su posición... su manera de mirar el mundo, de siempre sacrificarse por los demás. Su estatura pequeña, su inteligencia.

Nuestro hijo es igual, por eso... también lo amo mucho. Aunque sé que algo anda mal en ello, porque al igual que con Peggy, también me gusta que Tony duerma a mi lado.

Solo espero que nadie nos juzgue, desde que ella murió, mi hijo y yo, solo nos tenemos a nosotros. Tony se parece tanto a Peggy, que si mi mano se cuela en su ropa, se siente bien y no incorrecto.

Pero nosotros no siempre fuimos así, nosotros éramos perfectos.

[...]

Mi familia era la _familia perfecta_ , tanto que si existiera un concurso de las familias más felices y envidiadas de los Estados Unidos, nosotros la hubiéramos ganado por mucho pues además de ser el Capitán América, era un ser humano generoso, un leal esposo y un papá cariñoso. Mi esposa, Peggy, era igual o más valerosa que yo, en un país donde ser mujer siempre fue un impasse a la hora de ascender en el ejército; ella eliminó el riesgo de ser relegada a algo que nunca fue y triunfó. Además, Peggy había nacido con el don de madre, que nunca hubiera creído posible tener, y que sin embargo, le dio la posibilidad de adorar a nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Nos enamoramos a primera vista, desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos; sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos uno al otro y que pasara lo que pasara, estaríamos juntos. Estábamos seguros de que éramos buenas personas, y que las buenas personas siempre tienen finales felices, familias perfectas y huertos llenos de frutas y paz, mucha paz.

Así que sí, la familia Rogers Carter era tan feliz que era perfecta incluso en sus defectos.

Porque aunque no hubiéramos podido tener más hijos, con uno solo nos bastó para llenar nuestros corazones. Porque aunque yo fuera constantemente transferido, siempre encontrábamos un lugar el cual volver nuestro hogar y porque, los tres integrantes de la familia parecíamos haber nacido con el don de ser queridos, por todos. Entonces la perfección empezaba a llegar a límites inimaginables, como retando al destino y poniendo a prueba a la bondad, a la tan esquiva buena suerte.

Perfectos desde la enorme casa de tres pisos en la que vivíamos, con aquel verde jardín lleno de frutos maduros que albergaba nuestra pequeña casa del árbol, hasta el niño prodigio que la habitaba. Un pequeño de ojos marrones quizás demasiado grandes, pero que habían tenido la suerte de hacer juego con su pequeño rostro y pícara sonrisa, un niño de tamaño frágil, ideal a la hora de jugar a la escondidas y con una mente grandiosa que equilibraba cualquier defecto, volviendo su engreimiento en solo un adjetivo propio de los eruditos.

Desde la primera vez que lo cargué en mis brazos, justo cuando sus ojos marrones se detuvieron sobre mí para observarme e impregnarse para siempre en mi recuerdo, supe que mi hijo era lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida, la persona que quizás más amaría y un ser tan dolorosamente perfecto, que quizás era indigno de ese universo.

Pero rápidamente sacudí esas ideas y alarmado me condené, porque ese mundo podía tener cosas buenas y merecedoras de alguien como mi bebé, así que aguardé con esperanza a que el destino cumpliera mis deseos: Ver a mi hijo feliz. — Aunque más tarde que temprano descubrí que nada ni nadie sería suficiente y que mis deseos eran vanos, intangibles.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, mientras más rápido crecía mi hijo más seguro estaba de que pronto, Tony hallaría ese camino prominente que le esperaba, lleno de aventuras, retos y obsequios, para una vida digna de vivir y contar. Estaba seguro de que sería un chico valiente e inteligente que podría cambiar al mundo hasta sin moverse y que con tan solo esa inteligencia, que le había hecho saltarse años en la escuela, lograría cosas incluso más grandes que las que su madre y yo habíamos logrado.

Pero Anthony solo tenía catorce años cuando yo fantaseaba con su futuro, bajo el sol de nuestro pequeño huerto, anhelando un final feliz también para mi pequeño, el mismo que había tenido la suerte de vivir junto Peggy.

La hamaca en la que nos mecía, lo hacía con un vaivén perfecto y arrullaba mis sentidos, de una forma tan relajante que no noté en qué momento me quedé dormido mientras cuidaba a Tony.

El niño tampoco estaba pendiente de mí, estaba mucho más entretenido en descubrir, para su proyecto de ciencia el porqué las hormigas del jardín de la casa, trabajaban con tanta entereza en la recolección de comida.

Ahí, en medio de la hamaca, del calor, de los sueños y mis deseos, soñé con unos ojos marrones, intensos y delicados al mismo tiempo. Unos ojos que contaban mucho y a la vez nada, delatores y misteriosos, bajo dos cejas pobladas. Eran juguetones y me invitaban a seguir mirándolos. Gustoso seguí haciéndolo pues estaba embelesado con su iris oscura y el aura clara que los rodeaba mientras las pestañas se agitaban, iniciando en mi vientre el calor del deseo de besar cada uno de ellos, de mirarlos más, de hacer que me vieran, con ansias de saber cómo se verían cerrandolos, con un gemido. Eran los ojos de Peggy, los conocía de memoria. Era mi esposa, mi mujer, el amor de mi vida. Así que fantaseé con ellos durante mucho rato, invitándolos a mirarme y sintiendo aún más calor.

Pero qué terrible fue mi sorpresa como cuando una cámara se aleja, al notar que mi mente y mi inconsciente me jugaron una mala pasada, pues descubrí que esos ojos juguetones y tan marrones como el caoba más fino de este mundo, eran los ojos de Tony. Los mismos luceros que me miraron al nacer y que yo cerraba cada noche con un cuento para dormir. Me excuse en medio de mi sueño, con la idea de que se parecía mucho a Peggy y avergonzado tuve que aceptar que la erección que tenía en mis pantalones había sido provocada por mi hijo.

Cuando me desperté, Tony dormía encima de mí y en alguna parte Atlanta, Peggy moría a manos de enemigos de SHIELD en una misión fallida, jamás esclarecida. Ese fue el día en el que la oscuridad sumió a mi hijo y a mi en el averno de la soledad, el día en el que perdimos la brújula hacia el bien, hacia el Edén de las buenas familias.

[...]

El recuerdo de ese año es opaco en mi memoria, como si la neblina hubiera llenado cada espacio de mi mente y cubierto todos los eventos que sucedieron bajo un manto que volvía borroso lo evidente. Solo sé que lloré y que Tony no. Que en mitad de mi desolación me abracé a su cuerpo como un salvavidas y que le insistí una y mil veces que llorara, pero igualmente nunca lo hizo. — Es fuerte, como ella, quizás más — me dije.

No recuerdo qué pasó al volver a casa, tampoco sé qué comimos durante las siguientes semanas. Solo guardo en mi memoria, inconexos momentos en los que investigadores de SHIELD me entrevistaban y luego un cortocircuito en mi mente, hacía que saltara y recordara a Tony cubriendome con una colcha, diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

No sé qué pasó, ni tampoco cuando pasó, lo único que sé es que desde que Peggy murió hace un año, no puedo dormir solo y he tomado la presencia de mi hijo, para ponerla a mi lado, en aquel espacio que ha dejado su madre, en nuestra cama.

A veces, cuando intento como cada mañana, unir los cabos de lo que pasó, siento que he vuelto a ser Steve Rogers, el hombre que tiene siempre una sonrisa en la cara y que está dispuesto a soñar de nuevo, a salir a pelear en nombre de todos, por un mundo mejor. Y todo es gracias a Tony, que aún con quince años recién cumplidos, me ha rescatado y me ha cuidado, como quizás yo debía hacerlo con él.

— ¿La extrañas? — le pregunto el día en el que arroja dos omelets mal cocidos sobre mi plato y ríe cuando uno se cae al piso. Su sonrisa me recuerda a ella y es inevitable pensar si hay algo en la casa que a él le recuerde a su madre.

Tony no borra la sonrisa de su cara, solo disminuye su gestualidad y asiente en silencio, coloca los otros dos omelets sobre su plato y se sienta a mi lado. Juega con su tenedor sobre el plato, disfruta de comer y agradezco que sea tan buen niño, tan fuerte que me ha salvado, que nos ha salvado.

Es tan bueno que no me dice nada cuando en las noches le abrazo por la cintura en busca de calor y confort, cuando le aprieto contra mí, solo para oler su cabello y pensar que no he perdido a Peggy, sino que ella sigue ahí, dentro de Tony. Como si ese sueño, el de la hamaca me hubiera regalado la verdad absoluta y una epifanía de algo que nunca había visto: Tony era tan parecido a Peggy.

Su cabello y su mirada, del mismo marrón ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, que mis genes no ensuciaron con mi rubia imperfección y que se mantuvieron exactas en mi hijo, como la mancha del café sobre la ropa, perfecto, etéreo e infinito.

Tony es tan bueno que ha hecho de nuestra, ahora pequeña e imperfecta familia, algo hermoso, pues ha ocupado todos los lugares vacíos, sin dejar de estudiar y hacer lo que quiere. Pues me ha cuidado y me ha enseñado que ser fuerte significa mirar adelante, tomado de su mano. Así que no, no dice nada cuando lloro en las madrugadas y le beso el cuello, porque extraño el calor de la piel de su madre.

Tan iguales, tan pecaminosamente exactos, que me confunde.

Quería diferenciarlos, mi mente luchaba por distinguir sus diferencias y a veces casi y hasta lo conseguía, porque notaba que Tony no era ordenado como su madre, ni tan cariñoso como ella se daba el permiso de ser de vez en cuando, ni ella tan inteligente como él destilaba en cada palabra, decisión o proyecto que tomaba. Pero luego, solo bastaba verle un segundo, en las mañanas cuando dormía a mi lado para confundirlos, para querer besar su boca y terminar de morirme por dentro.

Ahí estaban las mejillas delgadas y el mentón pequeño, pestañas largas que guardan un preciado tesoro, y los rojos y naturales labios que adornaban su rostro. Su manera tan dulce y pasiva de respirar, su cabello desordenado y su cintura, su delgada cintura.

Cuando lo notaba y mi instinto casi me obligaba a perder la razón, partía de la casa perfecta lejos de allí, con la excusa de trabajar y no volvía hasta muy tarde. Tony no decía nada, jamás lo hacía, solo me esperaba a que volviera, siempre con un plato en la mesa y sus ojos marrones, herencia de su madre.

Quise convencerme que Tony se merecía lo mejor; como hace un año lo pensaba y que ese algo mejor estaba allá afuera aguardándolo, pero el mundo afuera era insípido y cruel, banal y obtuso, vacío y pobre para alguien como él. Lo vi inalcanzable, demasiado bello como su madre, que ya era inalcanzable para mí y empecé a creer, dentro de mi dolorosa conciencia herida y mancillada por el cruel destino, que mi Tony también debía ser igual de inalcanzable, y que si Peggy solo había sido digna de mí, quizás el único digno para mi hijo era _yo mismo_.

Me odié, me golpeé, me metí en las misiones más duras, me castigué y el único que estuvo ahí para curar mis heridas seguía siendo Tony. Así que sin saber cómo o porqué, un año después en una calurosa discusión, confirmé que me había enamorado de mi propio hijo.

— No puedes, te lo prohibo.

— ¡Tú te uniste a SHIELD teniendo problemas de salud! Yo estoy bien, ¿por qué no puedo?

— ¡No es lo mismo! Estábamos en guerra, era mi deber, hijo; tú tienes opciones. ¿No querías ir a estudiar? Yo… te voy a pagar la carrera que quieras, tú querías otra cosa, vamos, Tony.

— ¡Dije que me quiero unir a SHIELD! ¡Mamá lo hizo a mi edad! ¡Ella sí me dejaría hacerlo!

— ¡Ella no está aquí!

Tony golpea la mesa; no se inmuta al hablar de su madre, lo hace orgulloso porque la recuerda tan bien como yo y sin retroceder, me reta, me responde: — Pues si ella estuviera aquí, papá, te diría que eres un _cobarde_.

«Son la viva imagen, mi amor», me digo intentando llamarte… a ti, a mi Peggy. Porque en este instante recurro como último recurso hablar contigo, porque nuestro hijo, aparte de heredar tus ojos y tu sonrisa, ha heredado tu rebeldía y la ha mejorado y hasta superado, porque me ha dejado sin palabras en una discusión, me ha revolcado sin miramientos, tal como tú lo hacías. Y esta vez, cómo solucionaba cada una de nuestras peleas, no puedo besarlo para callarlo, ni tomarlo sobre la mesa para amistarnos.

Aunque, perdón Dios mío, es lo que más quiero.

Tony sigue esperando una respuesta, no ha bajado la mirada un solo segundo, está dispuesto a pelear conmigo hasta que ceda y lo deje enlistarse en SHIELD y cometo el mismo error que alguna vez, el mundo cometió con su madre, porque creo que es muy pequeño para pelear y demasiado frágil para luchar. ¿Acaso me equivoco? No quiero perderlo, tengo miedo.

No podría vivir sin él, porque estoy seguro de que he perdido la razón cuando se fue Peggy, pero si se va Tony… no quisiera vivir en un mundo así, no podría, tendría que morir y buscarlos a donde quiera que estén, porque ellos eran los que sacudían mi mundo y sin mis dos seres de ojos marrones, yo solo era nada. Como la leche sin el café, como el cielo sin el sol.

— Si vas, a donde quiera que te manden algún día, iré contigo.

Tony parece dudar ante mi decisión, lo medita un momento y tengo miedo de que quiera seguir peleando, porque sé que ganará, más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Pero en lugar de eso, hace algo incluso mucho peor, algo más peligroso que otro inteligente argumento dispuesto a derrotarme, mucho más atrevido que otro filoso comentario… Tony me sonríe.

Su sonrisa es tan perfecta y alegre, una mueca coqueta y juguetona, vivaz que deja tras de sí la interrogante de si ha ganado la batalla o te ha dejado ganar, de si ha conseguido lo que quería o tal vez ha conseguido más. Y perdido en ese mar de cuestionamientos, cedes. Porque no te queda otra cosa en el mundo que aferrarte a lo único que te hizo feliz en el pasado y lo único que te hará feliz en el futuro.

Me acerco en un movimiento torpe y me siento poco o mejor dicho, nada, para tocarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que soy el único que sabe cuánto realmente vale, cuán inteligente es, cuán indigno es el mundo para Tony. Siento que mis manos son muy toscas, muy grandes y torpes para tocarlo, sin embargo, se las tiendo débilmente, listo para que me empuje, me odie y se vaya para siempre, porque su padre es un enfermo.

— Está bien, puedes tocarme, todo está bien, papá — murmura y yo mantengo mi mirada hacia el piso, donde busco fuerzas para encontrarme con el marrón de su mirada, que debe estar fija y segura, como la de su madre cuando enfrentaba un reto.

Me siento lo peor del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo soy feliz, porque me corresponde y no ha huido lejos de ahí, como ha debido hacerlo, porque es tan leal como nuestra familia, porque de seguro me quiere. Me demoro y dudo, porque siento que algo malo va a pasar, porque no puede ser cierto y es él quien da el primer paso y toma mis manos y las coloca en su cintura, y metiendo su cabeza en mi pecho busca mi mirada baja. — Bésame, papá — susurra sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Qué nos hizo ese año? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo? ¿En qué momento abandonó su cuarto y se mudó al mío? ¿Cuándo aprendió a quebrar su cadera hacia atrás para encontrarse con mi pelvis? ¿Cuándo perdí la noción en la lucha entre la delgada línea entre “mi niño merece el mundo porque es fruto de mi amor con su perfecta madre” a “Mi niño es lo único que se merece mi mundo porque se parece a su madre”? 

No sé y en ese momento, tampoco me importa. Porque he mirado a sus ojos marrones y me han gritado lo perfecto que son, porque está ansioso porque lo toque, porque le enseñe eso que no puede aprender de los libros y que espero no haya aprendido con nadie en la escuela. La sola idea me hace tomar más fuerte su cintura y que él suelte un leve quejido, música para mis oídos y alimento para mi desahuciada alma.

— Papá.

Tiemblo, no puedo, no puedo.

— Steve.

Me llama y con ferocidad acerco su cintura a mi cuerpo, sin importarme ya lo que significa, que no es nada menos que el fin de nuestro mundo perfecto, de nuestra familia de revista. Somos otra cosa, somos los fenómenos de un circo que el destino ha creado y que nos hemos unido para sobrevivir, porque sé que mi niño, debajo de esa fuerza y ese ímpetu sufre, como yo, de sobredosis de soledad y de un realismo desmedido. Solo nos estamos protegiendo, solo nos estamos cuidando, porque solo nosotros sabemos cómo amarnos como nos merecemos y si alguna vez deje ir a su madre, ahora no le dejaré ir a él. Lo voy a cuidar cada día que me quede y solo yo le enseñará del placer, para que nadie le rompa el corazón, para que nunca sufra. Para que solo la sonrisa llene su rostro, porque yo, su padre, sabía cómo hacer feliz a alguien con esa personalidad tan fuerte, solo yo iba a saber cómo servirle, a mi niño, a mi majestad.

Atrapo su boca en un movimiento brusco, tiembla en mis manos y desde ese segundo se la diferencia de su madre, de Peggy. Es diferente en cada movimiento, una mezcla de inexperiencia y ferocidad, porque mi amada esposa era un algodón entre mis manos que se deshacía ante mi toque, pero Tony es diferente, es rebelde incluso a la hora de amar.

Así que pelea con mi boca y nuestras lenguas batallan mientras gime hermosos sonidos de placer, pecaminosos grititos que me hacen empujarlo hasta la cama, mi gran cama matrimonial esa misma que compré hace quince años cuando me casé y en la que probablemente, en una noche de amor, lo concebimos.

Pelea por quitarse la ropa y le quito las manos, es un terreno desconocido tanto para él como para mí, porque es indomable y atropellado, y porque mi cuerpo solo ha aprendido a amar a una sola persona en toda mi vida. Así que vamos de la mano, con mucho miedo y con cuidado, porque somos dos víctimas del destino, resultado de un aberrante mundo, que ha decidido crear algo hermoso y caótico, a puertas cerradas, con las cortinas abajo.

Le muerdo el cuello, dejo muchas marcas y él aprovecha en desnudarme y en mirarme de arriba abajo, mientras me toca embelesado. Su deseo y aprobación son alimento para mi alma, que gustosa afirma que lo he criado bien, que es ambicioso, que es devoto y confirmo, dentro de mi limbo de perdición, que de repente si me quiere más que a su madre. Basta.

Somos nada y todo a la vez, en ese instante en el que conscientemente estamos cediendo a lo único que tenemos en el mundo, pero Tony es tan inteligente que me ha ganado el pensamiento y ha tomado mi rostro, como si hubiera madurado veinte años en minutos. — Te amo, papá, está bien, todo está bien.

Asiento y quiero creer que si él lo dice, tiene razón. Siempre nos ganó en los juegos, siempre obtuvo el primer puesto, debe tener razón, me repito.

Así que lo cargo en peso, saciando mi maldita necesidad por tocar la piel bronceada de su dulce e inocente cuerpo y lo golpeo contra la pared, mientras su erección juega con la mía. Sobre la ropa lo embisto, juego con mi paciencia y con su urgencia, saboreo su boca, cada rincón de ella. Apruebo que sepa besar, me gusta que siempre me supere, que siempre sea mejor que papá en todo, supongo que eso es terriblemente bueno.

No quiero que nadie más lo toque, nunca. Solo yo podré hacerlo, así que lo muerdo, para marcarlo de alguna manera, de una en la que no me olvide a mí ni a mi necesidad, ni a nosotros, ni a su casa de árbol, porque solo yo podré cuidarlo como se lo merece.

— Tony, mírame.

Lo hace y sus marrones ojos me ponen de rodillas, le entrego en ese segundo mi vida y todo lo que soy, lo que seré y lo que tengo.

Su entrada es pequeña y apretada, soy el primero en su vida, y quiero ser el último. Lo toco con entereza, con extremo cuidado, con ilusión y él se deja hacer, aunque se muerde la boca y aprieta mis hombros con fuerza, haciéndome daño, gritándome que estaba ahí, que le dolía, pero quería que siguiera.

Tony era perfecto, una mezcla de la belleza de su madre y mi disciplinado cuerpo, dueño de una perfección que escondía muy bien debajo de su ropa y que jamás había podido observar o detenerme a valorar. Sin embargo, mis manos querían aprovechar el tiempo que había perdido y tocaban todo lo que podía, desde sus piernas colgando en la mesa hasta mi boca que lamían su pecho, su abdomen, su polla y que iba delineando cuando hundía mi rostro dentro de sus nalgas, que Tony disfrutaba, que mi niño aprobaba asintiendo, mordiendo sus labios.

Me encanta conocerlo, acertar y así ver lo perfecta que volvía a ser nuestra vida, como si nunca la desgracia hubiera llegado o aparecido en nuestras memorias. Afuera de la cocina, en donde mi lengua toca su interior y lo lubrica para prepararlo para mí, está el árbol que sostiene la pequeña casa que construí para él de la mano de Peggy y recuerdo la ilusión con la que la hicimos, soñando con el sinfín de aventuras que Tony viviría ahí dentro de ese lugar, las mil anécdotas que traería a nuestra mente ese lugar, cuando envejecieramos.

Sin embargo, Tony solo utilizó ese lugar cada que quiso estudiar y esconderse de nosotros, cuando estaba molesto. Y ahora que la veía desde la ventana, mientras sostenía con fuerzas las piernas de Tony que intentaba escapar ante el vendaval de sensaciones que mi lengua logran en su piel, que mis dedos al entrar perfectamente en su interior lo desesperan, veo que la casa del árbol sigue siendo lo que siempre fue, la representación de Tony portándose mal, rebelándose de nosotros y escondiéndose del mundo, para ser quien quería ser, lo mejor de Peggy y lo mejor de mí.

Mientras lo penetro y disfruto de su calor, de su mirada perdida sobre mi hombro, que observa hacia la misma casa del árbol que yo miraba hace un momento, justo ahí, los recuerdos del año perdido se esclarecen en mi mente. Regresan espacios vacíos que de repente tienen sentido y veo las imágenes incompletas, como si el rompecabezas al fin cupiera de la manera correcta.

Veo y recuerdo que fue Tony el que vino a mi cuarto la primera vez que dormimos juntos y que esa primera vez si lloró por su mamá, mientras yo lo abrazaba en la enorme cama en la que nos habíamos quedado solos.

Su entrada me aprieta y me ahorca, mientras su cuerpo choca en aquel sonido mojado que mi pelvis deja cuando se encuentra con sus nalgas, con su hermoso cuerpo. Tony me mira, cierra los ojos y dice mi nombre muchas veces. — Steve... — Pero otras, de vez en cuando, se le escapa un “papá”.

Esa primera vez que dormimos juntos, cuando lo abrazaba, todo se esclarece, cuando recuerdo que intentó besarme y que yo lo alejé; que en esa noche cuando volvimos del funeral, fue mi pequeño quien me buscó y que yo rechacé en defensa de la moral, del recuerdo de Peggy quien recién se había ido. Un recuerdo que de seguro mi mente había borrado intentando defenderlo y no ensuciarlo, porque Tony era tan fuerte como su madre, pero tan oscuro como…

_Vuelvo a atrapar su boca, esa misma boca que he adorado desde que era un niño hermoso al que cargaba en mis brazos y que levantaba como si fuera un rey, jurándole que nadie más lo iba a cuidar como yo. Saboreo su lengua y disfruto de sus ganas, de su desesperación y me suplica por más y yo lo penetro más fuerte, porque solo así mi mente se mantiene cuerda y puede unir más cabos, más piezas._

Había sido Tony quien había cocinado las comidas que Peggy preparaba, había sido Tony quien insistió en enlistarse en la misma categoría que su madre, ponerse el mismo perfume, dormir del mismo lado, mirarlo de la misma manera. Dios.

Tony me muerde la boca, mientras salta sobre mí como mejor le parece y se sostiene de mis manos para ayudarse porque en poco tiempo ha aprendido a dominarme en este ámbito también. Solo me queda admirarlo ahora desde abajo, desde donde lo veo más grande, más inalcanzable y más perfecto.

Ahora sé que mi hijo ha aprendido y adquirido aquella última característica que su madre le heredó: Cuidar a su padre. Ese pedido que alguna de las tantas noches en las que Peggy lo arrulló, le pidió que le prometiera que haría si algún día ella faltaba, que yo escuchaba desde el pasadizo, incrédulo de que pudiera existir semejante tragedia.

Pero para Tony jamás había sido una broma y lo había hecho al pie de la letra, con esmero y dedicación, desde el primer minuto en el que ella faltó, pero de una manera retorcida. Tony era la bondad de Peggy, pero la maldad, quizás si era mía.

Lo abrazo a mi cuerpo y sostengo su erección, lo masturbo al mismo ritmo que mis últimas estocadas lo golpean, tiembla en mis manos con los restos las muchas corridas que ha tenido, y cansado se apoya en mí, para no caer rendido. Por más fiera rebelde que sea y que ha demostrado poder ser, aún le falta cuidar su resistencia, muchas cosas por aprender.

Vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos marrones antes de correrme, porque se muerde los labios mientras dice mi nombre al eyacular en mis manos, de esa manera tan grosera, como diciendo una mala palabra que no puedo corregirle, ni castigar. Sus ojos marrones que tanto me recuerdan a su madre y su dulzura en ese momento se ven más oscuros, como si ya no fueran miel, sino la esencia del café y entiendo que Tony, _mi Tony_ , es único y que aunque sea idéntico a su madre, también es diferente, pues la perversión es algo que jamás conocí en Peggy.

Espero nadie nos juzgue, que nadie nos critique porque hemos encontrado la única forma de sobrevivir a este mundo y su soledad, de este malvado destino que nos quitó lo único que teníamos y que hemos sabido reemplazar. Que somos depravados porque la vida es cruel, porque nos ha marcado y nos ha obligado a buscar agua donde no la hay, felicidad donde solo hay tristeza.

Beso su espalda y luego su cintura, aún a pesar de haberle hecho el amor durante dos días, nunca me es suficiente y me sorprendo siendo feliz, como hace un año no lo era.

¿Él será feliz? Espero que sí, pero no lo sé. Solo sé que es fuerte, más que yo, más que Peggy.


End file.
